


cut me farther than i've ever been

by supaprittiest



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>callie gets pumped because arizona is coming back from a business trip!!</p><p>slightly au</p>
            </blockquote>





	cut me farther than i've ever been

 

Ten minutes. In just ten minutes, another ten minutes would start, and then there would only be ten more ten minutes until Arizona would be home. One hundred and twenty minutes. Or exactly two hours.

 

Callie had left work at lunch to accommodate for Arizona’s arrival, even though she wouldn’t be home until much later (five-thirty, to be exact). Taking into account the amount of time it would take to drive to the florist to pick up the flowers and balloons that she had ordered, and the time it would take to pay for said flowers and balloons, and the time it would take to drive from the florist to the airport, and the time it would take to find a parking space (the parking lot was bound to be packed), and of course, the time it would take to walk from the parking lot to the terminal. All that, with enough time to be there the second that Arizona stepped off the plane.

 

However, that would take less than two hours, she realized when she got home. So she got to work on doing dishes. And making cookies. And fluffing cushions. and dusting every surface in their apartment. Other meaningless odd jobs that just piled on top of one another.

 

Suddenly, it was three o’clock, and Callie was running out the door, purse in hand and fumbling to lock the door. She got the flowers, the balloons, and the parking space, and a box of donuts, because how could she forget that Arizona loves donuts?

 

Even despite all her errands, she was half an hour early, and stuck waiting around the airport like an idiot.

 

“I hope he’s worth it,” comments an older woman, apparently waiting for someone as well.

 

“Oh, um-” she was about to correct the woman, but thought the better of it. “He is.”

 

\---

 

It’s the slowest half hour of her life, but luckily, Mark keeps her posted on the latest hospital drama. Things like, guess what Meredith did, just walked in on Christina and Owen, Alex is being a little shit again, how are they fifth year residents, the usual.

 

But when Arizona walks out the door, her phone nearly falls out of her hand. It feels like she’s been given a shot of sunshine. She’s overwhelmed with the urge to run over and hug her girlfriend, but between the flowers, the balloons, and the donuts, and the sign that she made while waiting that says “Welcome Home Arizona” in glitter glue that she bought at a kiosk, she’s out of hands.

 

Luckily, Arizona runs over as best she can in her heels (Callie wonders if she should’ve brought the heelies). Callie leans in and kisses her on the cheek, spitefully hoping that the old lady from earlier is watching.

 

“That’s it? Three weeks and I just get a kiss on the cheek?” Arizona teases, though she’s grinning excitedly as she eyes the donuts.

 

“There’s more where that came from,” Callie promises, opening up the donut box for her. She picks the vanilla frosted one with the sprinkles, and honestly, she isn’t surprised.

 

They pick up Arizona’s suitcase, and when they get to the car and when Callie can finally put all the gifts down, she’s relentless as she pushes arizona up against the car and kisses her. Arizona hums happily against Callie’s lips as Callie’s fingers card through her hair and down her spine.

 

“Is that better?” Callie asks when she finally breaks away, as to avoid being approached about their public display of affection.

 

“I missed that,” Arizona admits, slightly breathless as she slumps down into the passenger’s seat.

 

“I missed you too,” Callie agrees, starting the car.

 

As they drive home, Arizona orders a pizza for both of them so that it’ll be delivered right as they get home. When they enter the apartment, Arizona does a double take.

 

“What the hell happened while I was gone?!” she asks, looking around the apartment.

 

“Oh you know,” Callie laughs. “I got bored. Moved some stuff around.”

 

When Arizona doesn’t say anything, she adds, “I’m nesting.”

 

“You’re nesting,” Arizona repeats drily.

 

“Yeah, I’m pregnant, remember? With our baby girl,” Callie deadpans, and Arizona just rolls her eyes.

 

“Yeah I got that part,” Arizona insists. “But typically, mothers don’t start nesting until they’re at least thirty six weeks along. You’re only twenty weeks.”

 

“Okay well I need to get ready!” Callie argues.

 

“And you’re doing great,” Arizona promises, approaching Callie and placing her hands on her belly. “Our baby is going to be so perfect, Calliope.”

 

“You think so?” Callie asks, smiling a little.

 

“As long as Mark isn’t there to influence her little baby brain until she’s at least twenty, then she’ll be absolutely perfect,” Arizona says affectionately in her best baby voice, speaking directly to Callie’s belly.

 

“Can I tell you something?” Callie asks, watching Arizona intently. The blonde sits up and stares back at Callie like a deer in the headlights.

 

“I didn’t mean it like-”

 

“No-”

 

“No, Callie listen, I like Mark!”

 

“Arizona. It has nothing to do with Mark,” Callie promises.

 

“Is there someone else other than Mark that I don’t know about? Is it Alex?” Arizona presses.

 

“What? No!” Callie promises, doing her best to keep a straight face, because jealous Arizona is her favourite Arizona.

 

“Then what is it?”

 

“I was _going_ to say,” Callie drawls. “That I’m not actually nesting.”

 

“What?”

 

“I just missed you a lot,” Callie admits. “And I wanted the apartment to look nice when you got back.”

 

“Oh,” Arizona says, sounding like she’d been punched in the gut. “Oh, that’s kind of sweet actually.”

 

“You are such an idiot,” Callie laughs as she leans in to kiss her, but the doorbell rings. The undeniable sign that either their pizza has been delivered or Mark wants to hang out.

  
“Hold that thought,” Callie whispers against Arizona’s lips as she gets up to go pay for the pizza. She acts like she’s unaware of Arizona’s eyes on her ass the whole time.


End file.
